


[TSN/ME]In Which He Thinks That He Is a Trouble

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: *警告*：双性!花朵，内含详细【女性/生殖/器官】描写





	[TSN/ME]In Which He Thinks That He Is a Trouble

[TSN/ME]In Which He Thinks That He Is a Trouble

配对：ME

分级：NC-17plus

简介：无

*警告*：双性!花朵，内含详细【女性/生殖/器官】描写

 

太丧病我就不打tag了……本来想加密码但是我嫌麻烦23333

欠得太久了，给某位gn说声抱歉orz

最后……锅都是我的，不要上升，蟹蟹_(:з)∠)_

 

1

　　大多数时间Eduardo是会允许Mark进行他的胡闹的，尤其是在有酒精的加持作用下，Eduardo会迷糊又莫名兴奋地同意好多事。

　　比如现在，Eduardo叼着半片柠檬喂到Mark嘴里，又转过头含了一口甘蔗酒以唇相渡，口腔里的酒液被Mark饮下之后却依然没能逃开唇齿的纠缠。Eduardo被吻得气喘吁吁，咕哝声都吞下了喉咙，眼睛也因为水光而变得亮晶晶的。

　　“不准……公共场合……瘦恩爱。”dustin趴在沙发上口齿不清，奄奄一息地往他们的方向丢了个酒瓶，摔碎在了墙上，Eduardo被吓一跳，从Mark的腿上坐起来，解开的领口露出被熏染得粉红的皮肤，然后dustin爆发出一阵夸张的狂笑。

　　他们在庆祝，为了天使50万，为了新办公楼，为了已经注定让他们声名远播的成就，为了所有人都他妈完美地聚集在了一起。派对连着开了二十个小时，开到不相干的人都离开或者醉倒在地板上。

　　

2

　　Eduardo被扶到他们楼上的房间里，Mark的房间里，Eduardo不在这里长住，尽管这栋别墅的租费是由ES基金支付的。他倒在乱糟糟的单人床上，显然Mark并没有在打理房间上花多少时间，Mark扯掉自己身上被各种酒水饮料浸染的连帽衫，随便扔到了地板上，Eduardo也很默契地一脚把Mark的被子给蹬了下去。

　　Mark无语地过去把被子捡起来，并且用它把Eduardo给裹了起来。他一点都没有醉，虽然Eduardo一刻不停地给他灌了不少，看起来大部分都被Eduardo自己给喝了，以及流到了衣服上。

　　无比色情，当Eduardo缩在棉被里像一只蚕宝宝，又扑闪着煽情浓密的睫毛，瞪圆了琥珀色的眼睛望着他的时候。

　　他也许知道自己是在诱惑Mark，但是在酒精的麻痹下Eduardo显得该死的无辜和纯洁，而这让Mark觉得自己就像是一个变态，当他裤裆里的家伙硬邦邦地站起来紧绷到有些疼痛的时候。

　　所以Mark又暴躁地把Eduardo从被子里剥出来，连带着剥掉了对方身上昂贵的高定衬衫和黑色西裤，Eduardo默许着这一切，他的眼角甚至有一丝笑意。

　　

3

　　“你没那么醉的，是吧？”Mark气呼呼地把Eduardo压在身下，Eduardo弯起了他的眼睛，咯咯地笑着。

　　“我没醉。”Eduardo从床上蹭起来一点，靠在枕头上，轻轻地回答Mark的问题。

　　Mark也笑了，平常冰冻起来的嘴角上扬，表情变得温和。他突然想和Eduardo一起躺在床上追忆哈佛岁月，从棋手公式到Facemash再到刚才的派对，铺天盖地的成功让他得意又惶恐，而Eduardo的存在给他以安抚与慰藉。

　　要是Eduardo不主动含住他的手指的话。

　　他对待Mark的手指的方式就像对待他的阴茎，舔舐吮吸，偶尔的啃咬也让Mark觉得Eduardo其实是长了一口糯米牙，带着软绵绵的力道。

　　“嘿，”Mark抚摸上了Eduardo形状美好的锁骨，又下划到前胸，呼吸变得急促，“你认为你在做什么？”

　　Eduardo的嘴唇离开了Mark的手指，发出了类似于亲吻终止的声音，他把温暖的手掌贴到Mark的下体，隔着短裤熟悉地揉捏起了那里肿胀的勃起。

　　“我很想你，Mark。”Eduardo一边真挚地对他说着情话，一边给他手淫，Mark选择把这句话当作求欢指令。

　　于是这一切变得轻松起来。

　　有力的手指捻捏着Eduardo挺立起来的乳尖，在Eduardo开始喘息的时候，Mark换上了自己的嘴唇和舌尖，他迷恋地吮吻着那颗肉粒，直到Eduardo完全被欲望俘获，光裸的长腿主动缠上Mark的腰，胯部自发似的磨蹭着Mark硬起来的下身，像得初尝情欲却不到满足的孩子。

　　Mark终于停下了对他乳头的蹂躏，Eduardo可怜得都快哭出来了，他小声地呻吟着，两只手却在费力扒着自己的内裤。

　　“你是个坏孩子，Wardo。”Mark好心地从背后拉开了Eduardo细瘦的脚踝，把他的腿分开，然后帮助Eduardo脱下了全身上下左后的布料。Eduardo咬着下唇等待Mark的疼爱，却只等到了Mark赤裸视线的扫射。

　　

4

　　Eduardo的下面光溜溜的，性器笔直地翘起，透明的爱液从紧闭的花瓣里渗出，流过会阴，把床单沾湿了一小块。

　　“乖女孩不会这么急不可待。”Mark的手指抚弄了几下Eduardo的阴茎，又往下分开了那道柔软的缝隙，彻底打开了Eduardo的身体，让他暴露在外。

　　“Mark……不……”Eduardo几近崩溃，害羞和屈辱夹杂的情绪包围了他，他要忍不住合拢自己的腿，却被Mark轻易地制止。

　　“嘘——别害怕，享受它，Wardo。”Mark的拇指按住Eduardo充血的阴蒂，粗粝的薄茧摩擦着那块敏感，Eduardo又委屈又快乐，阴道口也随着Mark的动作渐渐张开翕动，黏腻的体液从粉红的穴口滑出，淫荡地勾引着男人把大家伙插进去捣干。

　　Eduardo徘徊在理智与性欲间，之前的醉酒也醒了大半，他的小腹被Mark玩得酸胀不已，连呻吟也变得期期艾艾。Mark之前也这么操Eduardo，他们每次的做爱都火辣狂热，但Mark很少像今天这样折腾Eduardo。

　　“求你……就插进来，Mark——啊！”Eduardo尖叫了一声，因为Mark把两根手指送进了Eduardo的阴道，重重地，疼得Eduardo绞紧了内壁保护自己。

　　Eduardo的体内非常湿，紧致温暖柔软，顺从地含着Mark塞进去的，无论是手指还是阴茎，Eduardo都会乖乖地接纳。Mark难耐地吞咽，喉结滚动，蓝色的眼眸情热密布，看着躺在床上无害的易碎的Eduardo，他现在就像被欺负地惨兮兮的小处子，无限招人怜爱，却也无限地激起男人的施虐欲。

　　“你就那么想要？”Mark抽插着自己的手指，模仿阴茎在Eduardo身体里的动作，不一会儿Eduardo就被玩弄得扭动不止，阴道把Mark的手指吞到了底，还嫌不够地收缩穴口，期待有更长更大的东西进来填满，内壁分泌的爱液几乎打湿了Mark的指缝。Eduardo的表情迷茫又浪荡，脸颊红红的，眼睛半眯着，嘴唇张开辅助呼吸，却美丽得惊人。

　　“喜欢吗？”Mark加快了抽送的频率，Eduardo的腿根颤抖起来。Mark试着在Eduardo的阴道口张开两指，那里被插成了好看的熟红色，幽深的洞口通往的是Mark的天堂。

　　“嗯——继续，快啊……”Eduardo发现Mark停下了指奸自己，失神地催促道，他感觉空虚席卷了全身，他有些情绪化地难过。

　　Mark迅速地扯下自己的短裤，扶着肿大的阴茎摩擦Eduardo的下体，顺着那道咧开的缝隙戳弄，顶撞Eduardo的阴蒂，手指不断地揉搓Eduardo的阴茎。Eduardo哭泣着射了，精液沾到了他和Mark的胸膛上，他剧烈地高潮，双腿脱力地大敞开，方便了Mark的动作。

　　连射精都漂亮到犯规，Eduardo仰起纤长的脖颈，皱着眉头紧闭眼睛，哼出短促软糯的几个音节，Mark只能拼命顶弄Eduardo滑溜溜的唇缝努力不让自己射出来，这让尚在余韵中的Eduardo受不了地抗议，他伸手握住了Mark不安分的家伙，却被那里的热度烫得缩了手。

　　Mark把Eduardo摆成侧躺的姿势，抬起他的一条腿环在腰上，硕大的龟头对准了Eduardo下面湿漉漉的嘴唇，不给他反应的时间便狠狠地冲刺进去，挺身让自己充满了Eduardo。

　　“等等……啊！不要再进了——疼死了！”Eduardo的阴道还是过于稚嫩，精心的前戏也没让他扩张到Mark满意的程度，他还没有完全进去就已经抵到了最深处，Eduardo疼得直抽气。

　　Mark的汗从额头上滴下来，摔碎在Eduardo的睫毛上，他望进Mark钴蓝的眼睛，快要被里面的漩涡吸走魂魄，Eduardo有些慌张地错开视线，却被Mark捕捉到了那丝类似恐惧的眼色。

　　“你怕我？”Mark难以理解地掰开Eduardo的腿，把他打开成一个惊人的角度，下身不再控制力道地捅进去，直直地插到底。

　　“啊——！！”Eduardo疼得哭叫，他恍惚地觉得他的内脏就要被Mark顶错位了，阴道痉挛着想把异物排出去，但似乎只是把Mark咬得更深更紧。

　　太舒服了，Mark尽情地侵犯着这具美妙的身体，Eduardo被他操得水流不止，体液被带到阴道口弄得湿泞不堪，粗壮的阴茎戳到柔嫩的子宫颈，那里还有张甜蜜的小嘴热情地啜饮着头部的前液。Mark越来越粗暴，Eduardo不得不抓紧他的手臂，他承受不住这么强烈的性爱，他快被操晕了。

　　“慢点，啊！太深了，不要——不行，不！哦……”Eduardo用另一只手的掌心捂着自己的肚子，愚蠢地想要抵挡那一阵阵冲击，这个动作在Mark眼里却像是在保护着他们尚未凝结的胚胎。

　　“Wardo——我要射了，我想射……”Mark暴躁又焦急地向Eduardo报备，身下一刻也不停歇地捣弄着湿乎乎的甬道，戳刺，粗大的茎身全部被吃了下去，龟头享用着Eduardo娇软宫颈的啄吻。

　　“别一直顶那里！我……啊，啊，不——Mark！”Eduardo在Mark身下震颤，抽搐，哭闹不止，最后分崩离析。

　　Mark死死地扣紧Eduardo的胯骨，抵住那个软软的位置，粗喘着到达顶点，大量的精液喷射，灌满了正在第二次高潮的Eduardo。

　　

5

　　“帮我弄出来，我好累……”Eduardo昏昏欲睡，手臂攀在Mark肩上，任由他带自己去清洗。

　　“好。”Mark冷淡的声音有些听不清。

　　Eduardo努力睁开眼睛，望向旁边Mark瘦削的侧脸，勾起唇角，“我好像还没跟你道贺……恭喜你，卷毛CEO先生。”

　　Mark没有回答，只是凑过来亲吻了他的额头。

　　——Thank you, my Wardo.

　　

　　FIN


End file.
